Never Forget Me
by Sentimental Ravenclaw
Summary: A life long love story of two people who are destined to be apart. Will they find each other along the way? Begins with 14 year old Hermione and Draco in Hogwarts.


This is the first chapter of Never Forget Me! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or didn't!

You have to disregard a lot from the HP books, but if you just go with it, it should make sense! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except from the plot!

* * *

Hogwarts was beautiful in the summer. It looked more magical than ever as the golden sun made its way over the distance mountains. Hermione often liked to look out of Gryffindor tower, down to the lake just to take her mind off school work for a moment or two; she would search the outskirts of the forest to see which magical beasts were out that night. She would ponder over the lake, occasionally seeing a group of friends, laughing in the sun or maybe even a couple whispering to each other, happy to be alone. She would remember the times when Ron, Harry and herself would sit by the lake and read their school books or discus their latest conspiracy theories as to what their potions professor was up to.

However, if someone was to look out of the Gryffindor Tower window on this particular summer's evening, they would have seen something quite unexpected. Over by the far left side of the lake sat two of Hogwarts' well known enemies. But they weren't fighting, or mocking each other; they were smiling. Talking, smiling, laughing, everything you would not expect during an encounter between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

The two fourth years had become ever closer during the year and they now considered themselves 'friends'. Hermione wasn't quite sure how it happened. Maybe it was because they were both chosen for the Yule Ball committee. Maybe it was because Harry and Ron had been so preoccupied with the Triwizard Tournament, and their own personal lives. All she knew was her and Draco Malfoy were on first name basis, something that she would have never thought possible until November of their fourth year.

Hermione never expected Draco Malfoy too change, but somehow over the summer holidays, he had. He had changed a lot. He was no longer the shallow, racist, cockroach he was before, but a changed person. Someone who didn't seem to care at all about blood status; or who your parents were. Hermione first saw a glimpse of this during a Yule Ball committee meeting at the beginning of November. She was upset because Harry and Ron weren't speaking and she was confused about which side to take and she was also stressed out with school work. She also had the worry that no one would ask her to the Yule Ball. Of course, she couldn't talk to Ron or Harry about her problems as they wouldn't understand; and in her opinion Ginny was too young to know what Hermione was going through. She was putting on a brave face all around school, pretending she had nothing bothering her and acting as if she was fine – but deep inside she had this worry that everything was changing for the worse. It was during the third meeting of the month when Hermione broke down in front of the whole committee. Everyone was looking at her. She had no one to comfort her as all the other members were older than her and she didn't know anyone except Malfoy. It was when McGonagall began mentioning how the boys were to ask the girls to the ball (keeping everything traditional), that Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She asked to be excused and quickly ran outside to avoid any sympathetic looks. Luckily, the meeting took place late at night so it was around eleven and the corridors were deserted. Or so she thought. She heard a rough cough behind her, as if someone was trying to make their presence clear. She quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeves and turned around in a panic to see who was there. It was just Malfoy. She opened her mouth to tell him to go away if he was just going to humiliate her even more when he spoke over her.

"Granger, before you say anything I have not come out here to take the piss out of you even more. I think you embarrassed yourself enough in there. Bursting out in tears as soon as McGonagall mention the dates part of the event. Blimey, talk about being discreet that you can't get anyone to take you-"

"I thought you said you weren't going to mock me? Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I can't be bothered to retaliate tonight."

"Hey, I was trying to be nice! I came out here to say that if you haven't got anyone to go with, why don't we just go together? I'm not going to walk around school like some fool asking girls to go to a dance with me; and I am sure as hell not going to let Pansy pull me along to that thing. I just thought, if we have to go, why not cause a bit of a stir? The pure blood dancing with the mud blood, they'll be talking about that one for weeks!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether she was more shocked that Draco Malfoy was asking her to the ball or whether it was how he had asked her. After what felt like forever she realised she had been sat there gawping at him like some lunatic. He was staring to get nervous. Malfoy, nervous? Something wasn't right.

"Er, did you just ask me to the Yule Ball?"

"No. I was just saying, it might be convenient for both of us if we just went together." He said shyly, his face starting to turn a deep plum colour.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Malfoy, but I am not just going to go to the ball with you of all people, just because it's convenient. Sorry. I am sure you will find some pretty blonde to go with and it will be just as convenient." She snapped at him.

She quickly realised he had only asked her to make Harry and Ron squirm. He knew better than anyone else, that seeing Hermione and himself dance together at the Yule Ball would cause a little bit more than a stir. He was just being selfish. How unusual for him?

"Look, Hermione," He just called her Hermione, this game wasn't funny anymore. "I was just trying to help, but I am sure someone will ask you anyway." And with that he began to walk away leaving Hermione alone in the corridor to think about the strange encounter.

"Oh, and by the way, I heard Krum was going to ask you. You know, that dopey Bulgarian bloke from Durmstrang. Well, goodnight."

Hermione could tell Draco had changed. She was just about the carry herself to bed when a thought crossed her mind; what if he actually did want to go to the ball with her? Why else would he be concerned with Krum asking her?

* * *

Please read and review, new chapter up soon, thank you! 3


End file.
